Hard to Say Goodbye
by Sweet-SnarkingFool
Summary: The Seville family lose one of their own in one without any warning. One of them wonders a bit what could have been done to help their fallen family member and wishes that they had exchanged more meaningful words with the deceased. This takes place in the 80's cartoon universe.


I've been meaning to do an _Alvin and the Chipmunks_ one-shot for quite some time. I wanted a break from _The Wild Boy of Alola_ in order to gather my thoughts. Even if I may not be that big of a fan nowadays like I am with _Pokemon_ and _Miraculous Ladybug_ , it still has a special place in my fandoms as it being one of the first, if not the first, fandom I joined. So...I come back to the AatC fandom...with a sad story. Why? Well no particular reason, just wanted to write something sad. Hey, I did it for my fanfic _Bittersweet_ , so it won't be the first time I write a story like this. Will I expand more on this story? Well, you guys can tell me if I should leave it at just a one-shot or expand it a bit by a chapter or two (not making promises though).

Anyway, let us begin...

* * *

Hard to Say Goodbye

The summer sun was shining brightly as it greeted the neighborhood. It almost gave a sign of hope for a bright happy day. However, not everyone in the neighborhood were in high spirits today.

The Seville household had a dark cloud above the head of it's inhabitants. It normally was lively and chaotic but now it was like the life, the energy of the household had died too in that fateful day. It was only through the remaining Sevilles willing themselves to continue on for the sake of their beloved family member that they found the strength to live normally. Well, as normally as possible after what had happened.

Simon had finished his chores for the day and, being the bookworm that he was, opted to continue on reading some of his favorite books. That never changed at least, the blue-clad Chipmunk thought as he thumbed over the page. People may die with little to no warning but books still seemed to be there. Sitting at the edge of his bed was the family dog, Lilly, who had curled up and looked up at Simon with curious eyes. "Just going to read a bit, Lilly." Simon said assuringly.

The chocolate-furred dog simply curled up to Simon's lap and rested, something that Simon had welcomed. He was happy to take it as a good sign. It was good to see that Lilly was becoming more cheerful today especially in comparison to how she had been in the past week or so.

As he was about to read, something interrupted his flow of thinking. A thought. Or more accurately a memory of a couple of days ago. The memory of that day that sealed the fate of someone he was close to.

 _What went wrong? What could have been done to prevent all of this?_

Simon thought back to the events…

Cliche as it sounded, the day had started out normally. There wasn't any warning sign to at least hint that one of them would die by the time the day ended. He and his brothers were eating breakfast, something that the chubby cooking enthusiast Theodore had made. As he thought about that memory, Simon wondered if he could have found something, anything, that could have changed the final destiny.

After the brothers had feasted on their breakfast, they did their usual chores such as vacuuming, cleaning the dishes, and even feeding the family dog Lilly. Once that had all been done, around twelve Simon would wager, they went on to their usual separate activities. Theodore and his blonde counterpart Eleanor planned to create a new culinary dessert. Simon had planned to meet up with Jeanette at her home with some books he wanted to share with her. And, last but never least, Alvin headed off to play with his friends at the soccer field.

Simon remembered the final words that he and Alvin had said to each other before that fateful incident.

"Off to play soccer!"

"Right, see you." Simon called back casually, not looking up as he packed his bag with the books he planned to take.

 _'See you.'_ Simon felt his eyes widen at that little tidbit of memory. He mentally cursed himself for that now. He was the studious one! The smart one. He should have known that it was not to be. He would never see his older brother again. Or more accurately he would not see his brother alive again anymore.

It was hard to say what exactly the time was when he got the call. It had to have been somewhere between 3 P.M. and 4 P.M. Simon and Jeanette were engrossed in the book that they were sharing. They had content smiles on their faces as if nothing could ruin that moment between them. That was until Simon's phone vibrated.

The confused bespectacled Chipmunk picked it up as he glanced at Jeanette who had raised an eyebrow in confusion and concern. Before Simon could respond, the voice of his baby brother in the phone interrupted any greetings Simon would have said.

"D-dave g-got a call...It's Alvin!"

Simon rolled his eyes. Typical Alvin. What did his older brother do this time? He remembered all the pranks he did back when they were in Clyde Crashcup Elementary School. Simon wanted to think that with the boys and the Chipettes in their first year of middle school that Alvin would stop with the pranks. It was more likely that pigs would learn how to fly than Alvin not playing a prank. Simon asked Theodore deadpan, "Don't tell me he got in trouble for getting into a fight with a kid."

"I-it's not that! He didn't do anything w-wrong!" Theodore exclaimed. Simon softened his expression in surprise and asked, "Okay...if he's not in trouble..what happened? Why did Dave get a call?" He then noticed something was wrong...very wrong. He could hear Theodore was silently sobbing. Despite this warning, Simon was not prepared for what Theodore said next.

"Alvin's in the hospital! S-something h-happened to him!"

"T-the hospital?" Simon repeated in shock and horror. Jeanette's eyes widened in astonishment at what Simon exclaimed.

"H-he was going to head off home w-when...P-please come q-quick! Dave w-wants us to get to the hospital!"

"Right! I'm on my way." Simon nodded as he hung up. He looked at Jeanette apologetically as he said, "Sorry about having to cut this session short."

Jeanette shook her head, "Oh no! It's okay...I don't mind. I understand. Whatever happened to Alvin must be serious...or urgent. Go. He needs you in this critical moment."

Simon and Jeanette exchanged some goodbyes as Simon lent Jeanette one of the books and he headed off, reaching his home. He was greeted by the sight of his brother Theodore in tears and Dave looking anguished.

As the three got in the car to head off to the hospital to see Alvin, Dave had filled in every detail to Simon and Theodore about why Alvin was in the hospital in the first place. Simon tried to process all of this. His brother was in critical condition. He could probably be...no, he couldn't think that! He had to be positive, he had to be strong.

When they got there, all the details had been filled out on the oldest Chipmunk brother. They wanted to see Alvin. Theodore begged for the doctor to let him see his oldest brother. However that idea was shot down instantly. They couldn't see him. Simon felt anger burn in his face. His brother could be dying and he wasn't even allowed to see him?!

"Why?!" Theodore wailed anxiously.

The doctor then said, a sympathetic look on his face, "We're rushing him to surgery. We think that it can save his life hopefully...unfortunately, it's a very slim chance. His condition is very critical. I'm afraid that he may not make it...I'm sorry." Dave nodded solemnly, trying to let the fact that his adopted son could possibly die sink in his head. He only said, "Please, do anything you can to save my son." There they waited, sitting in seats for anything, any news for the fate of their son, their brother, their friend.

Simon felt numb. It was there that he had some irrational thoughts in his head. It couldn't be. Maybe that was another kid in the operating table fighting for his life. They got the wrong guy. It could be any other chipmunk that looked like Alvin. Yes, that's it...no, no it wasn't, Simon ultimately concluded to himself in defeat.

Then he began to blame himself for what had happened. Why hadn't he figured it out before? This was his brother for crying out loud! Why couldn't he have been able to know that something was going to happen? Maybe there could have been a sign, even if it was small. One sign that could have saved Alvin from this fate.

The only thing Simon could do now was pray that the surgery would be a success and Alvin would come out of the hospital complaining about how big of a waste all of this had been. Annoying yes, but at least Alvin would be healthy, okay, alive...

And then...it was 5:41 P.M. The doctor came out, an unreadable expression in his face. Dave sat up, instantly asking with worry in his voice, "Is my son okay?" The doctor sighed, remorse in his eyes and answered with the dreaded answer none of the Sevilles wanted to hear:

"We did everything we could...but his condition was too severe. I'm sorry but your son has just died."

Simon felt his heart shatter at that. His older brother was dead...The surgery had failed despite all the doctors' attempts to save him. Alvin had met his final destiny lying in an operating table. Theodore let out a scream that evolved into outright sobbing. Dave's eyes trickled with a few tears as he slightly backed away from the doctor.

The doctor tried to assure them that Alvin felt no pain but that was little to no comfort for the family who had felt their world turn upside down. It was there they were allowed to see Alvin finally. They were led to a room where a small body was laid out, a sheet over it. The familiar soccer clothes lay in a uniform. Dave slowly uncovered the sheet slightly to reveal Alvin's peaceful face. He looked like he was merely sleeping. What killed him did not have an effect on his body appearance. It was there that Simon felt a lump in his throat and tears in his eyes threatening to break free of their prison. Theodore and Dave cried as they held each other for Avlin's death, for how sudden it had been, how cruel it felt they didn't truly get to say goodbye.

The news of Alvin's death spread like wildfire. Unfortunately, it was the paparazzi that had snatched this information first. Simon was frustrated that they had the audacity to treat Alvin's death as something a scandal, one even claiming it had to have included foul play.

However, there was also an outpour of grief for the loss of this young lead singer who had potential. They began sending little gifts and letters of condolences to the Seville family.

For the next few days, the preparations for Alvin's final farewell began. They had to choose Alvin's final suit, his trademark color red, his coffin, the priest who would perform the funeral, and a burial sight. But what hurt the most was that they had to invite their family members over for this heartbreaking event. At this point, even the more 'technology-handicapped' family members heard of Alvin's death from the news or gossip. These relatives went to the Seville home, weeping for Alvin, giving the grieving members foods to eat, gathering together to tell stories of the boy who was their nephew, their grandson, their cousin in life and even in death.

Even Lilly had been quiet during this time. Simon noted that she would often whimper whenever she passed Alvin's bed. She had sensed that something happened to him.

The funeral was a public one, open to everyone even fans of the band. It had to be executed by the priest outside of the church instead of inside. Alvin's friends and family gave out their own stories about Alvin, getting chuckles and tears from the crowd. At the final event, Simon and Theodore joined the Chipettes in singing a farewell song for the fallen leader of the Chipmunks. Simon had chosen the song and the others had agreed. 'Beautiful Memories'. A classic. Alvin would have been proud, Ms. Miller and Dave said to the five. By the time they finished the song, they were all crying. Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor held each other as they sobbed with the fact that their friend, annoying as he may have been with his antics, would never be able to enjoy life again. Theodore cried into Simon's shoulder as Simon comforted him, keeping his own tears at bay. He had to be brave for his little brother now that he had become the oldest.

The burial in contrast was more private. Only the Chipettes and family members (including an inconsolable Vinny) attended with Dave, Simon, and Theodore. Simon had to stay behind to look at the tombstone for a short while to make sure that his mind would accept the death of Alvin Seville.

 _Alvin Seville_

 _2000-2011_

 _Always in our thoughts_

 _Forever in our hearts_

Simon finished these recollections as he then noticed that tears were threatening to escape his eyes . He quickly wiped his eyes as he saw the door. You've mourned him enough. You have to be strong for Dave and Theo, Simon mentally ushered himself.

As he glanced around the room, he took note of the middle bed. It hadn't changed at all ever since Alvin died. Smooth red bed covers, fluffed pillows, a serene setting to it. It was almost as if it was waiting for it's owner to come back and take use of it. Lillie looked up and noticed her owner's expression. A sad look slipped into her face. Then the two had heard the door open. The two saw who the visitor was. Theodore stood by the door, eyes socketed red, tears falling from his eyes, and his face blotched. "Theodore?" Simon asked concerned.

The only response from the emotional chipmunk was a wail : "I miss him so much!"

The chubby green-clad Chipmunk burst into sobs as he flung himself on Alvin's bed. Simon felt a lump in his throat. "I-I miss him too Theodore..." He squeaked out. He walked over to his weeping brother and patted him on the back gently, tears in his eyes.

When Dave came back from work, he found his two sons still in the same position that they were, trying to comfort each other. That brought tears to the father's eyes. Dave went to his sons and hugged them. It was there that Simon finally began to break down into tears, letting the true extent of his grief show. He wept for the loss of his brother, the fact that he felt powerless to do anything, regrets that his final words weren't as meaningful. It wasn't fair. He couldn't even say goodbye to his brother...

It was after he finished crying that Simon noted he felt slightly better as if he had been washed over safely after a traumatic fight for his life out in the sea. Of course the loss of his brother still hurt his heart, that pain was never going away, but at least the three could still stand together to cope with this tragedy. They were going to live as to honor Alvin's memory. Alvin would have been proud.

* * *

Oh my God! I killed Alvin! Well, okay a lot of fanfiction writers kill Alvin off, but still. Yes, I did leave Alvin's cause of death ambiguous on purpose so you guys could make your own conclusions. It could be anything really from a car incident to an illness that hadn't been detected until too late. It's up for you guys to decide.

It's also up to you guys to decide if you want this story expanded a bit or just leave it a oneshot.

Constructive criticism is welcomed thank you. I do not own the characters. Yet I do own one Alvin plush that's stored in my family's garage. I'll look for that. Enjoy!


End file.
